Better Than A Summer Job
by poisonivy231
Summary: It's the summer holidays and Blaine should be in rehearsals for a performance at Six Flags, but he has something he wants to try with Kurt. Who would choose a summer job over being in bed with their boyfriend?


_Author's Note: I wrote this fic a while ago and it's been chilling in my LJ ever since. I decided to bring it over here as well. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><em>Better Than A Summer Job<em>

"Blaine, what are you doing here? Aren't you performing today?" Kurt dropped his bag on the floor of his room and frowned.

The boy sitting on the bed grinned. "I'm supposed to be. I skipped."

"Blaine! You can't do that, you'll get in trouble. What if they fire you?"

Blaine waved his hand and Kurt. "It doesn't matter. I wanted to be…" He stood up, prowling (fucking _prowling_) towards Kurt and hooking a finger through one of the loops on his jeans. "With you."

Kurt took a deep breath, ignoring the shake in it, and pressed his hands against Blaine's chest, pushing him away. "Blaine, I'm not letting you throw away an amazing summer job that you _love_ just so you can…"

"So I can what?" Blaine was smirking at him, moving closer despite the hands on his chest. "I have a few hours until I have to be there. It takes an hour to drive from here. That gives me about two hours with you. I plan on utilising that time."

Kurt's counterargument was most definitely shaky now. Why couldn't he just give in to this boy? Blaine was looking _very_ willing if the hungry glint in his eye was any indication.

"I…I should be writing Pip, Pip, Hooray. I have this one scene that I just really—"

Blaine kissed him hard, stopping whatever he was going to say. Kurt wasn't even sure what that was. He wasn't sure of anything other than the way Blaine was steering them back towards Kurt's bed.

Wait.

Kurt pulled his head back. "How did you get in? Please tell me you didn't get a key cut because that's sort of weird."

Blaine had started to kiss Kurt's neck and when he spoke his words were mumbled against the other boy's skin. "Finn let me in."

"Finn? Blaine…" Kurt growled and wound his fingers in Blaine's hair, tugging his boyfriend's head back. "What do you mean? Please tell me he's not here. Oh, God, Blaine, what did you say to him?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt, I'm not _stupid_. I didn't tell your step-brother I was coming over to get you off. Really? Do you think I'm dumb?"

Kurt only managed a slight whine in response. He had an idea why Blaine was here, but his boyfriend saying it so blatantly like that…

Blaine noticed Kurt's pupils dilating and his jaw slackening and he smirked again. "I told him we were going to run through what you've written of Pip, Pip, Hooray and asked if he'd like to play Prince William. He ran out pretty quickly. I think he went to Puck's."

"You used my beautiful creation as an accomplice in your mission to get laid?"

Blaine snorted and nudged Kurt so his knees hit the bed and he sat on it heavily. "It can't be an accomplice if it's not a person, Kurt."

"Are you saying my musical has no personality?"

Blaine pushed Kurt's knees apart with his leg and stood between them, resting his hands on Kurt's shoulders. He loved watching Kurt's eyes as they tried not to flick down to Blaine's crotch, now directly in front of his face. "I didn't say that. I said it's not a human being. Now, do you want me to make you come or not?"

"Blaine, you _insulted_ Pip, Pip—"

He placed a hand over Kurt's mouth. "You're impossible. Please, be quiet." He dropped to his knees, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend before removing his hand. Kurt nodded and said nothing, his eyes wide as he took in Blaine's new position. "Kurt," Blaine continued as he unbuttoned his boyfriend's jeans. "I love you, but now is not the time to discuss your musical, your step-brother or anything else that isn't directly related to _this_." He reached into Kurt's now open jeans, beneath his briefs and cupped the other boy in his hand. Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulders and pressed his hips forwards, a small moan escaping his lips.

"Blaine."

Blaine removed his hand, ignoring the way Kurt whined at him, and pulled his shirt over his head. "I haven't seen you properly for too long." He reached to undo his own jeans, but Kurt's hands batted his away.

"And I haven't done _this_ for too long. Why did you take a summer job again?" Kurt asked as he pulled Blaine's jeans over his hips. Blaine stood up, kicking them the rest of the way off and watched as Kurt did the same.

"No idea. I guess I didn't realise we could be doing this all the time."

Kurt pulled his shirt off, dumping it on the ground. Blaine tried to ask if Kurt was sure he wanted to just leave it there, but the other boy shushed him and pulled him onto the bed. He straddled Blaine's hips, arching his back when their cocks brushed against each other through their underwear. He pressed down against the boy beneath him, trying to gain more friction.

A week. A whole week of just phone calls and Skype. A whole week without _this_. Neither boy knew how they survived.

Kurt started moving faster, rutting desperately against Blaine as he kissed across the other boy's chest, sucking at his collar bone. Blaine stopped himself bucking up into Kurt with great effort and placed his hands on Kurt's hips, stilling them.

"Wait," he said. He paused, breathing heavily. "Wait. I want to do this properly."

Kurt lifted his eyes to Blaine and glared at him. Suddenly, he pushed himself off the other boy and began pulling his underwear off. "Fine, but quickly."

"Demanding."

"Shut up and take your clothes off."

Blaine snorted, but tugged his boxers down his legs. He didn't lie back on the bed, however. He stood up and picked his jeans off the floor, searching through the pockets.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

The other boy made a noise of triumph when he found what he was looking for, pulling it out and turning to Kurt. He stopped abruptly. Kurt was lying on his back, resting on his elbows, one leg bent so that his hips were tipped towards Blaine. He had one eyebrow raised at the boy in front of him. Blaine could see how hard Kurt was, his cock resting against his stomach and it made his insides twist up with heat. He scrambled back onto the bed and knelt beside Kurt.

"I love you." He kissed Kurt's cheek before sitting back on his heels again.

"I love you, too," Kurt replied, a confused smile on his face. Blaine decided to be sweet at the strangest moments.

Blaine smiled and looked down at the bed sheets. "Good. I want to try something."

Kurt's cock twitched at those words. They had to be good. "What sort of 'something'?"

Blaine removed his hand from behind his back and opened his palm, showing Kurt what he was holding. It was a small, travel-sized bottle of lube. "I want to finger you."

Kurt's breath hitched as he stared at the tiny bottle in Blaine's hand. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more. It was strange, because if you had asked him that morning whether he would be in this position, he would say he wasn't ready for that at all. But when it came to the moment, he had Blaine, who was biting his lip and looking achingly nervous while still managing to seem wanton and incredibly sexy. He had the boy he loved with him and he didn't feel half as afraid as he thought he would.

Kurt pulled Blaine down to him, kissing him softly, trying to show him exactly how much he loved him.

"Is that a yes?" Blaine asked breathlessly when they broke apart.

Kurt nodded.

"Okay." Blaine looked at Kurt's body as he uncapped the bottle. Kurt spread his legs as an indication that it was okay, that Blaine could carry on. He saw the way his boyfriend's hands shook as he climbed awkwardly between Kurt's legs. "Okay," Blaine said again, more to himself than the boy stretched out before him.

Kurt sat up a little, cupping Blaine's face in his hands. "Blaine, baby, you look more nervous than me. It's going to be alright. You're going to be brilliant and make me forget my own name and we'll cuddle until you have to go and perform, okay?"

Blaine looked at him, his eyes terrified despite being darkened with lust. "Yeah. It's going to be fine."

"It's going to be better than fine."

Blaine cracked a small smile. "It's going to be amazing."

Kurt nodded, pulling Blaine in for one more kiss before flopping back onto his pillows. Blaine seemed to brace himself, then reached up and grabbed one of the pillows Kurt wasn't lying on.

"Can you…Would you please lift your hips?"

"Blaine, it's lovely that you asked so nicely, but it's really not necessary."

Blaine didn't seem to be listening. He was watching how Kurt had grabbed the pillow and placed it under his ass; how he spread his legs a little wider; how Kurt looked like this, more open and exposed and _beautiful_ than Blaine had ever seen him. He couldn't stop himself taking Kurt's cock in his hand, stroking him a couple of times before the other boy moaned and pushed him off.

"Stop. I'm too close."

They locked eyes once more before Blaine lay down on his front, bringing his face level with Kurt's cock. He'd been in this position before, of course, but never for this purpose. The thought of what he was about to do made him want to thrust into the mattress, but he pushed that away. He picked up the lube, which he had dropped when reaching for the pillow, and squeezed a little into his hand. He looked up at Kurt as he rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up. The other boy had his head pressed back into the pillows and Blaine could see the tension in his jaw from this angle. He guessed that Kurt was as tightly wound as he was. He kissed Kurt's hip softly and moved one lube-coated finger down the underside of Kurt's cock. He brushed over the other boy's perineum and kept going, trying to breathe normally. When he pressed his fingertip against Kurt's entrance, the taller boy groaned loudly, shifting towards Blaine's hand.

"Blaine, Blaine, now, do it now." Kurt was babbling, but he didn't seem to care.

Blaine kissed the inside of Kurt's thigh. "Kurt, look at me."

Kurt lifted his head to catch Blaine's gaze. "What?"

"I just…wanted to check you're sure about this."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm one hundred per cent sure. So sure. Ridiculously sure."

"Right. I also wanted to say that I love you."

"Again, the feeling is mutual," Kurt said, though his eyes softened.

Blaine took a deep breath, making sure to keep his eyes locked on Kurt's, and pressed the tip of his finger inside past the tight ring of muscle. Immediately, Kurt yelled and his head dropped back onto the pillows. Blaine looked back down to where he was just inside Kurt and the sight made his head spin.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, but his voice was strained. "I think so. Just go a little further – _fuck_, no, stop. Give me minute."

Blaine stilled his hand, which had been pressing his finger a little deeper into Kurt. He focused on remembering to breathe, trying not to think too much about how tight Kurt was, how hot he felt around Blaine's finger. He listened to Kurt, hearing the tiny whine that came with every breath out. After a minute that seemed much longer to Blaine, Kurt spoke again.

"You can move."

Blaine moved very slowly, pushing his finger into Kurt, stretching him bit by bit. It felt unbelievable, especially when Kurt started bearing down on Blaine's finger, making it press in deeper.

"God, Blaine, that's…"

"Good?"

Kurt moaned in response. Blaine's finger was now buried completely, so he started to pull it back. When he pushed in again, Kurt keened, hips pressing closer to Blaine's hand. Blaine started getting into a rhythm, pumping his finger into Kurt steadily.

"You can…another one." Kurt turned his head into the pillow and moaned.

Blaine kissed the juncture of his hip and pulled his finger all the way out. His other hand scrambled blindly for the lube for a second before he retrieved it and poured more over his fingers. This time, he placed two against Kurt's entrance, giving Kurt a moment to prepare himself before pushing inside.

Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt's scream was from pleasure or pain. He assumed it was a mixture of both and continued to let his fingers go deeper, stretching Kurt out. He scissored them a little bit and moved them in circles, feeling the way Kurt opened around him. The boy above him was groaning and Blaine knew the pain had passed. He thought about all the research he had done before this afternoon and, when he thought Kurt was feeling only pleasure, crooked his fingers inside the other boy.

The reaction was instantaneous. Kurt's arms slammed down onto the bed, his fingers going white as they gripped the sheets. He arched his back again, his legs falling further open, and yelled. "_Fuck_, Blaine, there!"

Blaine let out a heavy breath. He couldn't believe he'd found it so quickly. Maybe Kurt was right. Maybe this was going to be brilliant. He grinned and repeated the movement. He looked up, mesmerised by how Kurt was writhing on the bed, moaning unintelligible words. He could hear the beginning of his own name a few times, but the rest was lost. Blaine began to stroke across the bundle of nerves, rubbing his fingers in circles deep inside Kurt. He watched as Kurt fell apart, head snapping from side to side, his dick, hard against his stomach, making a pool of precome form there.

Blaine brought his free hand up to Kurt's cock and wrapped his hand tightly around it. He was thrusting his fingers in and out of the other boy, hitting the spot that made Kurt scream harder each time. When he began stroking his hand up and down Kurt's dick, the other boy started to shake beneath him.

"Blaine," he managed to yell before his back was arching, spine curving impossibly, and he was coming. Kurt's vision went white. Everything disappeared other than Blaine's hand on him and Blaine's fingers inside him and the searing hot pleasure ripping through his body.

When Kurt opened his eyes, he was slumped back on the bed, every cell in his body feeling like liquid. Blaine was still holding him, still inside him and Kurt loved it, but he was becoming too sensitive. He lifted a heavy arm and pushed against Blaine's hand. The other boy understood, removing his hand from Kurt's cock immediately. He pulled his fingers out slowly and Kurt whined softly at the feeling of emptiness that followed. He could tell he was going to be sore, but he didn't care about that right now. He was still in a post-coital haze; everything was glowing.

Blaine moved from between Kurt's legs, lying gently beside him. Kurt had closed his eyes again, but he opened them when he felt movement beside him. He saw Blaine, head next to Kurt's on the pillow and hand wrapped around himself, moving furiously.

Kurt tried to turn towards him. "I should do something."

"No, it's fine. You don't look like you could move if you tried. And," Blaine threw his head back and bit back a moan. "I'm so close already. You have…no idea…how hot you are."

Kurt couldn't think of a reply, not when his brain was still desperately trying to regain full functionality. He just stared at Blaine through hooded eyes as the other boy's hand flew across his dick, blurring in Kurt's vision, which was still not back to normal. Very quickly, Blaine's back stiffened and he pressed his nose into Kurt's neck, moaning the other boy's name as he came across his hand and Kurt's hip.

Then Blaine slumped onto Kurt, throwing one arm across the taller boy's stomach and breathing heavily on Kurt's skin.

"I was right," Kurt said, voice raw.

Blaine kissed his neck, humming happily as he did so. "About what?"

"It was amazing."

Blaine held Kurt tighter, pulling them closer together. "Thank you."

Kurt wanted to say 'no, thank _you_' and let Blaine rib him for being cheesy. He wanted to give him a playful slap as a reprimand and then kiss him to show that he didn't really care. But he didn't, because he had no energy. He closed his eyes, unable to keep them open even when he felt Blaine press a kiss against his lips. He barely managed to kiss back before Blaine pulled away. Somewhere in his mind, he knew he should be checking the time and pushing Blaine out his front door to go to soundcheck. He didn't, though. He let the boy he loved curl up against him and kiss his chest. He let him sigh happily and draw tiny patterns on Kurt's stomach with his fingertip. At some point Blaine must have gone to his performance because he wasn't there when Kurt woke up. He was covered by a blanket and there was a note on Kurt's bedside table telling him that Blaine loved him.

Blaine called him when he got home that night, just as he did every other night. They both noticed the difference in how they spoke to each other. It wasn't just the way they couldn't stop sounding as though they were giddily in love. There was this new layer of tension that fizzed beneath each word, bubbling up in the small pauses. It was there, making everything they said feel different, because Blaine had made Kurt forget his own name and there was no way they weren't doing that again.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I would love a review to say what you thought about this. They mean a lot to me.<em>


End file.
